


Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked</p><p> I have a prompt!! kinda based on my last reglob. The ladies of the pack are all on their periods at the same time and they all have bad cramps, the men of the pack don't know what to do or how to react but Derek just know how to take care of them because he used to watch his father take care of his mothers and daughters when it happened. Pretty please? I have pack feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

The moment Cora wakes up, she realizes that the pain she thought was only a dream is anything but.

 

Her back hurts, her boobs - oh God, for once she’s glad they’re not that big - feel like they have been used as an Airbag, she can feel a headache building on the back of her head and she wants to cut herself open to reach inside and press down on her uterus.

And by the groans and waves of self-hatred/general “eurgh” feeling coming out in waves from different rooms of the Pack’s house, she’s not alone in that beautiful cyclic moment.

Of course all the girls’ periods have synchronized. Of fucking course.

Scott tries to be helpful, he really does, but if anything, the Alpha’s presence exacerbates the negativity coming from the girls when he steps into the room where the girls have decided to gather in a moaning and cursing puppy pile. Scott drops the packs of cookies and slowly backs down, hisses following his progress until he closes the door.

Stiles doesn’t even try opening said door, sliding little post-its that they will probably laugh about later on. Not today, not when it just started.

Cora and Erica can feel Isaac lurking around, but he’s obviously miserable, hating to know that his “sisters” and his friends are in pain while there’s nothing he can do about it.

Boyd - Boyd is with Scott, keeping him from trying a second time to enter the room.

Cora can’t feel Derek in the house, until he comes back, but there is something different about him.

Oh, the cloud of guilt that always follows her brother is here, but there is a feeling of “need to do something right” that overpowers it. She can hear him whistling as he climbs the stairs, and she looks up, a memory fighting to come to the surface. But it’s been so long, and she can’t be sure that it’s a memory and not a piece of something she saw on TV.

But when Derek slowly opens the door, arms full with fluffy hot water bottles and fleece covers around his neck as he enters and gives out his supplies, Cora’s mind flashes back to one of the last thing she saw her - their father doing.

Entering a room similar to this one, where Talia, Laura and Peter’s wife, Keira, had decided to go through their own periods. Cora was too young back then to be really concerned with the problem, but Theo Hale had done exactly what Derek is doing now : handing out hot water bottles to apply on their stomach, blankets warmed up by his own body heat to wrap around them, and —

Derek crouches in front of her, handing her a box of triple chocolate cookies - Cora can see all the other girls opening their own Tupperware, filled with different kinds of cookies. Meaning, Derek remembered her favorite kind.

Meaning, Derek may not be the Alpha anymore, but he knows how to take care of his pack.

Cora entirely blames her period and the fluctuation of her hormones on her following action - i.e., throwing her arms around her brother’s neck and sobbing in the crook of his neck as she munches on a cookie.


End file.
